Undefeatable
by 2chillxx
Summary: Pony and the gang get some bad news, how will this effect the group? About one or two months post-book. *Please review*
1. Chapter 1

**Undefeatable**

 **Darry's P.O.V**

I paced the waiting room of the doctor's office waiting to hear his test results. Ponyboy has had a nasty cough for quite a while now. At first I thought he just had a cough from all the smoking and the cold weather. He smoked a lot more since Johnny and Dally died. It wasn't until he was up all night coughing his lungs out and spittin' out blood that I decided it was time to see a doctor.

"Don't worry superdope," Steve soothed, "I'm sure the kid will be ok."

Ignoring the fact that he had just called me superdope I said, "I'm not so sure Steve, you didn't hear him coughing all night."

"Ponyboy is always ok." Two bit said. The boys had come along for moral support because they knew how worried me and Soda were, and frankly I knew they were worried too.

Soda just sat staring blanking at the wall and chewing his fingernails. This was the longest I've ever seen him sit still.

Just then Ponyboy and the Doctor came back into the waiting room. Pony was as white as a sheet. "Sodapop and Darrel Curtis?" the doctor looked worried. Soda and I stood up and walked over to the doctor. I put one arm over Pony and one over Soda. Two bit and Steve came closer too.

"So doc, what is it? What's the matter with Pony?" I asked wanted to hear it the way you rip a bandaid off, fast and swiftly.

"Ponyboy here has, lung cancer, he starts treatments on the first of next month. I give him a couple months to live. I am so sorry boys, I really am."

No, not this anything but this, please no! My world came crashing down right in front of me. I couldn't handle losing mom, dad, Johnny, Dally _and_ Ponyboy within a year.

I could see tears running down Soda's face, but he didn't make a sound. Steve put a hand on his shoulder and couldn't take his eyes off the floor. Two bit ran outta there so fast it made my head spin. Ponyboy turned around and grabbed me and held me close and said, "No Darry! I don't wanna die!" I started to bawl like a baby "I know honey, it's gonna be ok."

Then it hit me. He's never gonna have his first girlfriend, never gonna learn how to drive, never going to graduate highschool, never going to… No Darry stop thinking like that, I told myself. I am going to make his last few months the best time of his life. We are going to fight this.

"Darry can we go home now?" Pony sounded real tired. "Yeah baby, of course." I said and we left the hospital.

Pony wasn't allowed to go to school anymore, he could catch a cold and it could be fatal for him, at least that's what the doctor said. Soda and I both took time off work to stay with him and keep him comfortable. When he argued and said that we need the money I just said "No way am I going anywhere, little buddy."

Two bit and Steve dropped in everyday to see how he was doing and keep him company. Soda was so worried that I thought he'd go grey. Not that I wasn't worried sick but I am pretty good at hiding my emotions, sometimes. The sound of Ponyboy coughing 24/7 made me want to cry. I could tell he was in a lot of pain but every time I asked how he was feeling he smiled and said "Fine and dandy." but it was painfully clear how lousy he felt. His face became a strange greenish-white and dark circles appeared around his eyes from lack of sleep, he had lost most of his tuff hair and his green-grey eyes that used to be so full of wonder and thought became hard and pail. It was a hard time in the Curtis house but we all went along like everything was normally, mostly for Pony's sake. His chemo-therapy cost so must money that we were running low on food. It didn't help much that Soda and I were only working part-time instead of full.

I missed the times when all we had to worry about were socs and hair grease, boy were those times over.

The next couple weeks I spent with Pony, Soda, Two bit and Steve, playing poker and bored games to get Pony's mind off of his situation. One day we even played beer pong because Pony wanted to try it, boy howdy did he ever get drunk, it was actually kind of funny.

Wednesday December 20th was a hard day for us. We were sitting on the floor playing crazy 8's and Ponyboy looked around at the four of us and said: "Man am I ever going to miss you guys." And then we all knew what he meant, his time had come.

 **Hi everyone! Sorry if this fanfic wasn't the greatest. I tried to do a said one** **L** **. Let me know if I should continue the story in different P.O.V's. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Ponyboy's P.O.V

Cancer? I couldn't believe it. At first I thought the doctor was joking, then I realized that doctors probably don't joke around about serious medical illnesses. Before Johnny died he said that 16 years wasn't long enough to live. When him and Dally died I wanted to be dead. But now that death is staring me straight in the face, I'm scared. I don't want to die. I want to stay here with Darry and Soda. I want things to go back to the way they used to be. I want my mom and dad back. This isn't fair. Life is horrible. Why would God do this to us? It's hard to accept but this is my life now, why me?

I don't get very much sleep most nights because I can't stop coughing. When I'm not coughing my chest stings like a thousand bees stinging my lungs, from coughing. This is torture. I remember the first time I got stung by a bee. I was about 4 years old.

 _*Pony's Flashback_ *

 _I was playing in the front yard with Darry and Soda on a hot summer day. We decided we'd cool off with a Pepsi. We were sitting on the front steps when a little bee came along and landed on my Pepsi bottle. I blew on the bee hoping he would fly away and leave me alone. Boy was I wrong. The bee flew around me and landed on my left arm. So I smacked it. "No Pony don't!" Soda warned but it was too late. The bee had already left his little stinger in my arm and flew away. I started wailing and ran into the house so mom could help. Moms always make things better_.

I wished desperately for my mom now. At least I had Darry and Soda to help me through this. The doctor only gave me a few months to live, I was happy that I could spend it with my brothers and Steve and Two bit.

I heard Soda and Steve talking one night:

"How are we going to get along when he's gone!" Soda was crying. "I don't know Soda." Steve sounded sad too. "I can't bear losing him, Johnny, Dally and mom and dad. I just can't. Why him?" Soda's voice got a little louder. "Shhhh Soda, you're gonna wake him. I know this hard for you Soda, it's hard for all of us. But I'm gonna help you through this." I'm glad that when I'm gone Soda'll have Steve.

Why am I thinking like that? For the longest time it was; 'I'm , .' but now I'm thinking about after I die? I'm loosing it for sure.

I didn't understand why I wasn't allowed to live and any longer than 14 years but like it or not I'm dying and I can't help it. I sure am going to miss living, but I can't save myself. Maybe this can be lesson for a kids my age to not smoke so much, maybe I'll make it into the newspaper again. Maybe my journey will continue, who knows?

 _Tulsa Star (_ newspaper article _)_

 _Young Ponyboy Curtis passed away from a short but painful battle with severe lung cancer this Thursday. His memory will be passed on through his brothers Darrel and Sodapop. He will be greatly missed. R.I.P. Ponyboy M. Curtis._

 **I'm sorry if this isn't how some people might have wanted it to end but I felt like seeing Pony's POV might give y'all a little closer at least. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
